Dora Goblin
Dora Goblin(ドーラゴブリン Dōragoburin) is a Goblin-themed Dora Monster that appeared in Episode 7 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. He is voiced by Yoshio Kawai. Appearance Dora Goblin has a fat body while wearing medieval clothes and a Viking helmet. He is also wearing a necklace with bones and a small bull-like skull and chains with old-looking coins. He also wears a black belt that holds a buckle and holster with an unused dagger. He has a tan-colored body with long red hair and has a big nose covered with bumps on his face, as well as small fangs from the mouth and pointed ears. Biography When a boy, named Toru, was trying to give a gift to a girl he likes, named Michiko, while she’s shopping with her Mom, they both suddenly hear music and see a goblin monster, named Dora Goblin, playing an accordion in front of a billboard. Michiko’s Mom, however, doesn’t see the monster nor hears the music. Dora Goblin jumps down in front of Michiko and uses his accordion to hypnotize her to run rapidly into the woods and stop at a bus stop, where Totpat and Bookback pick her up with a bus filled with other children. Once in the bus, Bookback takes her soul. When the Mom and Toru try searching for her, the bus passes them and Toru sees Dora Goblin inside along with Michiko. The Zyurangers hear about children disappearing and hear from Toru that he saw a Goblin take one of them. As Dora Goblin continues kidnapping children, Toru, along with Boi and Dan, manage to get to one of the spots. However, Boi and Dan cannot see Dora Goblin so Toru tries to take on Dora Goblin himself. Seeing the kid as a nuisance, Dora Goblin plays his accordion and makes Toru run away toward the bus, with Boi and Dan following after him. Dora Goblin attacks the two to prevent them from following Toru, but Dan manages to catch Bookback pulling Toru into the bus. Dan manages to rescue Toru, but Totpat starts driving the bus and the two end up in a lost world called Goblin Salon. Dora Goblin arrives and starts fighting with Dan. The other Zyurangers arrive and they try to fight against the Dora Goblin, but they cannot see the Dora Monster and are easily defeated. While the Zyurangers, Mei mentions that she heard that if a goblin’s shoes are worn on the wrong feet, it can be visible to adults. Since they can’t see Dora Goblin to begin with, Toru has to be the one to do it. Meanwhile, Dora Goblin is in a cave with the Golem Soldiers as he waits for Totpat to cook him a meal with the kids’ stolen souls. After eating the kids’ souls, Dora Goblin takes a nap, along with Totpat and Bookback. There, the Zyurangers and Toru arrive at the cave. With Dora Goblin sleeping, Toru sneaks by and starts to untie his shoes. However, Bandora sees this and wakes Dora Goblin up, along with Totpat and Bookback. Dora Goblin sees Toru and realizes the Zyurangers are trying to switch his shoes. Fortunately, Geki can see Dora Goblin’s footprints on the ground and tricks him by saying that they already switched his shoes and they can see him now. Alerted by this, Dora Goblin quickly switches his shoes, not realizing he’s switching them to the wrong foot, and now has become visible to the Zyurangers. Realizing his mistake, Dora Goblin and the Golem Soldiers rush out of the cave. After the Zyurangers fight off the Golem Soldiers, Dora Goblin plays his accordion that creates a sound wave that harms the Zyurangers’ hearing and causes mini explosions around them. The Zyurangers then change into their suits and faces Dora Goblin with their weapons. After Dora Goblin shoots at them with laser beams from his rake, the Zyurangers strike him with their weapons and blow him up to pieces with Howling Cannon. Bandora throws her staff down to Earth to call upon the evil spirits to give Dora Goblin more power. Once the staff splits the ground and smoke comes out, Dora Goblin reforms and grows into a giant. The Zyurangers summon their Guardian Beasts and unite into Dino-Tanker to shoot at Dora Goblin. Dora Goblin shoots back with his rake, so Geki transforms Dino-Tanker into Daizyujin. Dora Goblin charges with his rake, but Daizyujin takes it and hits the Dora Monster with it. Dora Goblin then summons his accordion and starts to playing with it to mess with the Zyurangers’ heads. The accordion keeps changing their location from the rock quarry to the city and Dora Goblin charges toward Daizyujin while having the appearance of a flying building and rolling boulder to punch them. By the last punch, Daizyujin catches it and manages to knock Dora Goblin down. With Dora Goblin weakened, Geki summons the Godhorn to destroy him. Dora Goblin tries to use one last attack with his horns, but it has no effect and Daizyujin destroys him with Lightning Cut. With Dora Goblin destroyed, the kids’ souls he ate are set free and are returned to their bodies. Powers/Abilities Invisibility: Dora Goblin is invisible to adults, but not to children. Accordion: Dora Goblin can play music with his accordion to hypnotize children to get lost. The accordion can also harm his opponents hearing, create mini explosions, and create hallucinations. Rake: Dora Goblin’s secondary weapon is a rake that he uses for combat. Dora Goblin can also shoot colorful laser beams from the teeth of the rake when he transfers energy to it from his hands. The beams can also be colored yellow. Horn Beam: Dora Goblin can shoot an orange beam from the top of his helmet when his horns glow blue. Trivia *The original design of Dora Goblin did not include the accordion, but script for the episode required that he had an accordion. **The creators did not think Dora Goblin would be able to fight with an accordion, so they gave him a rake for a weapon instead. Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin